User talk:Onteron
Hi, I like to keep conversations on the one page, so if you leave a message for me, I'll reply here; and if I leave a message on your talk page, I'll watch for a reply there. Archive 1 <3 Hello Eric, i'm here to help you :) --Lilitha- 11:28, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Eric? :P Hello Lil, please tell us you are an expert in graphic design XD. If not you are welcome anyways :). Glad to meet you. Torg Snowflake 11:53, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah Eric is what I'm known as in game after my character's names. And Lili is a dear clan-mate. Unfortunately like most of us she's a technical person, but she's still gonna help with lots of stuff :) --Onteron (talk) 17:19, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Cleanup and Question I really think you should delete some of the "old topics" in this page. I like keeping records but now is just one big mess. Then I wanted to ask. Should we create articles for Tank/Healer/DPS/Tracker? I'd like to have some short articles about them roles, and links to equivalent classes in regnum online. Want me to create one as an example?Torg Snowflake 15:39, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Gah you mean you want me to make the decision on how to archive my talk page? I'd been putting that off for as long as possible. Ok, done! As for the other question, yeah sounds good, create the content and then we can decide where to put it. --Onteron (talk) 17:08, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::Done. Check Tank, DPS, Healer and Tracker. The idea is to help new players to find the common archetypes in the RO classes, and also give general ideas of the roles that can be played in war, pvp and pve.Torg Snowflake 01:46, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::I've wondered before if it's worth creating an article outlining the differences with Regnum for those who've played other mmorpg games. Anyway I'm now thinking we could create an article Classes to perform the function you've described, and combine all those articles into it. --Onteron (talk) 14:48, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Excelent! That sounds just like it :D. I was thinking in making it as open as possible. As for example, adding Bard, Assasin, etc etc. And explain. "Bards being aura buffers. In RO this role can be performed by Warlocks, Conjurers and knights, etc etc". Assasin, this role is usually for archers, marksman and hunter can both doing with such and that config and etc etc". I used bards but of course we would use the most common classes first. How do you feel about this?Torg Snowflake 15:45, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Create Page Gone? Dude, I cannot create pages... like... at all?. When searching for non existing pages I cannot create. The only ways I've found are trough broken links and entering "Help", "How to edit", "How to create" and then clicking on "How to create a box to create articles"... ideas?Torg Snowflake 01:48, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, well the way I've done it still works for me, which is: Search for the page -> then at the top of the search page it says "You searched for " where is a red link and I click that. How exactly were you doing it? --Onteron (talk) 15:34, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ok I see your method works. The thing is, if I didn't realize that, then I guess a lot of new contributors will feel lost too... What happened to the old "X page does not exist, click here to create it"?Torg Snowflake 15:53, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::Ok my attempts so far to find out what's happened haven't been successful, but I'll try again later. --Onteron (talk) 16:34, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Armor/Armour I've redirected Armour to Armor, as it's the name used in the game. Now, the thing is we are gonna need separate articles for "Armor(equipment)" and "Armor(Game mechanic)"Torg Snowflake 12:54, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :I think it can probably all go in the one article, since there's not too much to say about the equipment itself, and we'll have separate articles: Breastplates, Gloves etc, each with a short description and list of items found in the game (as I've started to do with Short Bows). If we do need a separate article on armor mechanics, I'd go for "Armor Points". --Onteron (talk) 14:37, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, so what we can do is use armor for the general, then individual articles for armor bits, and on the top of armor "Armor redirects here, for the game mechanic see "Armor Points".Torg Snowflake 15:36, 7 May 2009 (UTC)